Technical Field
The present invention relates to a continuously variable gear transmission of the kind set forth in the preamble of claim 1.
Background Art
In continuously variable gear transmissions of this kind it is known to provide an axial force generator in the form of a spring to ensure the necessary contact pressure between the surfaces of the input and output discs and the traction balls. A continuously variable gear transmission of this kind is e.g. known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,653, in which the tension of the spring for providing the necessary contact pressure can be adjusted by means of a nut.